


paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

by Ro (jjaero)



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 - Memetastic Version [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Big Time Rush references, Christmas, Cold, Cuddles, Fluff, Holidays, I really love big time rush, Idiots in Love, Improv, Improv Writing, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2017, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Memes, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Oneshot, P-P-PARALYZED, Smitten Oikawa Tooru, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: God, he was so beautiful.Iwaizumi Hajime should be illegal.Whenever he looked at him, he was just simply... tongue-tied... paralyzed.Yeah, paralyzed.





	paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a really cute oneshot im goNNA YELL
> 
> also i tried out ~ improv writing ~
> 
> it was fun
> 
> and i wAS A BIG TIME RUSH GUY OKAY
> 
> prompt:
> 
> May 4th - Holidays/Paranoia

Iwaizumi Hajime was just perfection in human form.

Was he even _human_ though? Was Oikawa seeing things? Did some alien probe his brain (or whatever) and change the way he looked at people? What if he was looking at some kind of plant and his eyes were all bugged and messed up that he was seeing such a _magnificent, celestial_ being? No, none of that. He was seeing this right, Iwaizumi Hajime definitely was perfection in some kind of buff, strong meat-suit.

Oikawa was so goddamn lucky to have him.

Well, he himself couldn't _believe_ that he was engaged to this - _otherworldly_ human.

"Iwa-chan..." he called out. The ravenette fluttered his eyes open and stroked Oikawa's cheek. God, he was so beautiful.  
  
Iwaizumi Hajime should be illegal.  
  
Whenever he looked at him, he was just simply... tongue-tied... paralyzed.  
  
Yeah, paralyzed.

Tooru melted. He loved it when he did that, he could feel Hajime's passion and (healthy) infatuation with him. The mousse-colored hair adult closed his eyes and nuzzled his head to his fiance's chest. Hajime snorted softly and pat his head, Tooru smirked and opened one eye.

"Dork," Oikawa opened his eyes at the remark. He couldn't help but feel happy and warm. Every fuzzy feeling tingling in his chest.

Tooru rolled his eyes and chuckled nonchalantly. "Oh, shut up."

"That's not the Christmas spirit, Tooru." he mocked, Hajime's thumb caressing his lips. Oikawa smiled at the feeling, his hands were soft, as always. Oikawa exhaled heavily, as if all the stress that he built up was gone. Stress? There was nothing left, no. Oikawa was with _him_ , everything was perfect.

The former Seijoh captain huffed. "What do you wanna do, then? We can't just cuddle all day," he mused some things that they could do, but there was nothing. All they had was this quite luxurious house with a huge Christmas tree and expensive decorations. Iwaizumi pondered as well, _what could they do?_

"A movie marathon's not bad-" "Last year we had a movie marathon, they weren't even Christmas movies-" "I _really_ love Star Trek, you know that, Iwa-chan."

They sighed in unison. Oikawa pouted, damn, he really _did_ want to watch Star Wars and Star Trek again. But it's his ninetieth time doing so. He must stop for a while.

Then, it happened.

Iwaizumi smiled. Then he laughed.

_I'm actually trying to speak, but he's got me tongue-tied. Trying to breathe, but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside._

Oikawa had a million things to say, because his smile was God's greatest gift. He loved it _so_ much, it was insane.

It was just a smile, right? Here's the thing, Iwaizumi _never_ smiled before Oikawa met him. He was a loner, played volleyball because he thought it was to take his mind off things. When Tooru jumped into his life, though, everything changed. He was still the same old Hajime, who shouted at people. Even so, he was no longer miserable. A slight twitch of his lips made Oikawa's heart burst into flames, like he achieved something or whatever.

Oikawa was one of the reasons why he laughed and smiled. There was also _one_ reason that he never revealed to anyone, even to himself. Iwaizumi constantly denied it.

Holidays, especially Christmas.

The glint of happiness in his eyes when he wakes up to that fresh, Christmassy air. He would be in such a good mood that he would kiss Oikawa several times, or not hit him, unlike what he does. That made Oikawa's heart flutter, so _pure_ and _adorable._ Despite Iwaizumi's scary looking frame and gloomy eyes, he was such a softie. That, folks, is the definition of _wholesome._

Yeah, Iwaizumi Hajime isn't the literal meaning of wholesome. Does Oikawa care? No. No, he doesn't.

"Say, Iwa-chan, you're so... pure and wholesome." Iwaizumi looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? I scare chickens away."

Oikawa snorted. "No, I mean... you _love_ holidays-" "Not that bullshit again, Tooru-" "No, no, listen to me."

The brunette explained to him why he was such a chaste person. Iwaizumi listened, by the end of it, he was a flustered mess. Tooru couldn't help but laugh. His heart ached, in the good way, of course.

"I'll make us some hot choco, yeah?" Oikawa offered, still giggling. Iwaizumi nodded and grunted. The brunette leaned over and placed a haste kiss on his nose, like a little boop.

"I love you,"

Hajime was, once again, flaming red.

"...I love you, too." he replied and smiled warmly.

This was going to be the best Christmas ever, Oikawa swore.

_Damn... he got me paralyzed._


End file.
